


Dysphoria Days

by Sxribble



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Hatred, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxribble/pseuds/Sxribble
Summary: Tord's having an ugly day. Luckily he doesn't have to suffer alone.-EDIT: This story has been edited since I first released it so some parts are a little different. Hope it makes for a nice read!





	Dysphoria Days

Today was not a good day. Granted, it had started off terribly anyways. An alarm blaring in your face at five in the morning is never fun, and having to wake up to that five am alarm after only an hour or two of nightmare riddled sleep? Terrible. Couple that with the muscle pain that came with yesterdays adventure, and Tord knew today certainly wasn't his day. He stretched, feeling his joints pop and he groaned softly. Already, he hurt. The aches and pains in his chest, up to his stub of an arm and down his back only furthered his bad mood. With a sigh, he slid from his bed, padding over to his mirror. He'd slept with his shirt off, and seeing the scars that lined his body as his eyes raked over his visage made him cringe.  
Of course.  
His arm crossed over his chest defensively as his mood dropped all that much more. He could hear the voices in his head snickering at him, whispering that his curves showed his real nature, who he was destined to be, and they snarled about how the scars across his chest would always show some kind of truth that he knew in his heart was really a lie. He stared at the mirror, arm wrapping tighter around himself, as he felt all too feminine for just a moment.  
Okay, so its an ugly day then.  
He dug through the mess that was his closet, pulling out a pair of joggers and some boxers that smelled decent at the least. He tossed them on, looking for a shirt, any shirt that could even be a size too big to do wonders and hide everything in a vague shape. After not finding any baggy shirts that were clean (and making a mental note to seriously do some laundry), he walked to the laundry room and dug through the dryer until he found one that would be big on him. Too bad the shirt wasn't his. As he pulled it out, he immediately recognized it as Tom's 'I never liked Tord anyways' t-shirt.  
How ironic.  
"Atleast it matches my mood today," he muttered under his breath, slipping it on tiredly, "and maybe I'll have the pleasure of him killing me for wearing it." He let out a dry, humorless laugh, that stopped dead as a voice interrupted it.  
"I'm not going to kill you for wearing my shirt." Tord swung around to face Tom, who seemed to stare with an unreadable expression. Tord cracked a fake smile. "Tom! What are you doing awake at this hour?"  
"I was going to ask you the same question."  
'I'm going to go curl up and wish I died in the robot.' Tord thought. "Ah, old friend! I'm always awake at this hour! Tinkering away, building things... and you?"  
"I heard you walking down the hall. You're loud. I wanted to know what you were up to." Tom said smoothly, his expression still unreadable. As Tord tried to step around him, Tom blocked his path. Tord grinned at him, fake and big as ever, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Tom? Now you know, so-"  
"Yeah. I know that you're lying, from the numerous times youve done it before, and I know from your stance that somethings not right. You're curling in on yourself, Tord doesn't do that."  
'You're right,' Tord thought as his fake visage broke, grin dropping. 'Tord doesn't. Tori always did.' He cast his eyes to the floor, head down, lip bitten so hard it bled. A million thoughts drove through his mind, encasing him, suffocating him-  
and then a light hand to press his face to look back up broke all that away.  
"Tord."  
He hadn't realized when he'd started crying, but even so, he could make out Tom's worried expression through the tears. "Tord, hey. It's okay. Come back down now. You wanna tell me whats wrong?" Tord opened his mouth. Opened and closed, but no sound comes out. He knew Tom. This man was his rival, his biggest driving force, who matched him blow for blow. He was also the man that mended his cuts when the fighting got too bad and they were hiding it from Edd. He was the man who took him apart but also the man who would always put him back together.  
Always put him back together...  
Tord took a deep breath, wiping the tears off his cheeks and from his eyes. "I uh. I'm having an ugly day."  
Tom quirked a brow at him, still frowning. "Ugly day?"  
Tord bit his lip. He walked over to Tom, pointing at his uncovered chest. He then lifted his shirt, pointing to his scars, then yanked it back down.  
"Ugly day."  
Tom was silent for a moment, before nodding. "Okay." and with that, the two shared a knowing look. Tord wordlessly held out his arms, Tom picking him up with a soft sigh. "Okay, ugly day. Time to deal with that." and then Tom started moving. Tord watched the floor as Tom carried him to his room, gently placing him on familiar sheets. Tord looked around the room as Tom moved to lay down next to him. Toms bass sat to the side of the bed, just out of reach. Tord briefly wondered if maybe Tom would play him something later. As he felt Toms hands wrap around his waist, pulling him close, Tord sighed and nuzzled into his chest.  
"Yeah yeah." Tom said, chuckling. "Time for a nap okay? We'll deal with whatever else comes after." Tom hummed, his deep voice calming. Tord fell asleep soon after.  
~  
He woke up feeling comfortable. The dysphoria hadn't dissipated completely, but there was a warmth in his chest that hadn't been there before. He was wrapped around Toms back, his hands meeting Toms own around the taller's waist. At some point, they must have turned in their sleep. No matter. Tord liked it. He liked feeling bigger, he liked being the one curling around Tom protectively for a nap. He liked that he had the opportunity to lean forwards and plant little kisses on the others neck.  
"Tord?" Tom asked softly, groggily and Tord smiled. He was happy with the warm, low voice he had when he murmured to his lover.  
"Yes, Tom?" was simple, easy. He was happy with how the voice made the other shiver under him.  
"You feelin better?"  
"A bit." He whispered, as Tom turned around in his grasp to face the other.  
"Good." He whispered back, and then leaned in, kissing him sweetly. Tord returned it gladly, taking the dominant move and to his surprise, Tom let him take the bigger role without fight. It was nice.  
The kiss evolved into a slow makeout, and then back to soft, lazy kisses, hands intertwined as they laid there in content.  
"Thank you," Tord whispered to Tom, his mind only now on the man infront of him, "for being my favorite distraction."  
"I'm here whenever you need me."  
'Who knew.' Tord thought, smiling. 'Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.'


End file.
